


Second Hand Prophet

by DreamsInNovember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean why do you mess everything up, F/M, a fun way to save my babies, can you blame her, heart ache, loss of friends, reader distrusts the boys, up to season 10 spoilers, where's adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsInNovember/pseuds/DreamsInNovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kevin had been close friends before he had disappeared, and once you finally tracked him down to a bunker in the middle of nowhere you find out what happened to him. Your little nerd had been a prophet of the lord. Your little nerd was dead, but you have his notebooks, and his supernatural bucket-list, and you were going to make the most of what you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin's Guide to the Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely about my inability to let Samandriel and Adam go. This story is going to take place around season 10, everything after that has been thrown out the window to further my plot.

You just wanted to find Kevin.

You had known Kevin since you were in kindergarten. He had been the smartest kid in your school, so naturally he got bullied. Fortunately for him, you had no tolerance for bullies and a killer right hook.

He had always been there for you, and when he found out that your parents were less than loving he invited you to hang out at his house after school and sleepovers over the weekend. You honestly spent more time with his family than you did your own. He helped you study for tests after practice, and you helped him try to impress the ladies.

You couldn't stop worrying about him. Something just wasn't right. He would have told you were he was going unless he died or was in too deep. But Kevin had always been a good kid so you thought he was dead. That was until you went off to college and his mother disappeared. Then you had a new idea: either Someone was hunting Trans, or Kevin came back for his mom. Either way you were going to get to the bottom of this.

It had been hard living without them. Most of your days were spent helped Mrs. Tran keep her house together, but after she disappeared and everyone assumed the both of them dead. You had gotten her money, the house, everything, but what you had wanted was the both of them back. But you knew neither of them would have wanted you to stop your life to look for them, so you held off your search during the school year, and you worked extra hard to get your degree as soon as possible so you could put all of your focus on your search.

You had gotten you Associates just a couple days ago, but that meant nothing right now. Right now you were 100 percent focused on a hidden bunker in Kansas. You were standing outside shaking, because you knew that this was it. Kevin was inside close, closer than he’s been in years, and all you had to do was find a way inside. You took a step towards a wooden stick that you thought might hold some information, you felt a sharp pain on your head and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who are you? And how did you find this place?” You slowly lifted your eyes to see the two hottest men on this green earth. The shorter of the two had his arms crossed against his chest, and when you didn’t answer immediately he took a step forward. “Hey. I asked you a question?”

You tried to move your arms only to learn that they were tied to the chair you were sitting in. Neither of these people were Kevin, and if you were going by your warm welcome, they probably did kidnap and kill him years ago. The demanding one pulled out a knife as if to threaten you, but I was already to far into yourself to care. A part of you understood that they could kill you at any second, no doubt they would eventually, but another part of you- the side that you have been trying to hid- didn’t care if Kevin wasn’t alive. “Where’s Kevin?”

“Dean is she a demon?” The taller of the two said from his seat on the table. The one named Dean pulled a container out of his pocket and sprayed you with it? Then turned and shrugged at his partner.

“I know you have him. Kevin. Just give him back, please.” The one sitting on the table shifted his weight guiltily. Oh God. You stared at him as his tough guy mask began to break, and you knew Kevin was dead. “What did you do to him? No. No. Please no.” You eyes began to water, and the closer of the two men walked over towards you. He was probably going to kill you, but honesty what would you have cared.

Then you felt the restraints on your arms loosen. “I’m sorry about Kevin. We tried to protect him, but… but… things happened.” You had your head in your hands sobbing. It felt like Kevin had disappeared all over again.

“Is Mrs. Tran ok?” You said looking up at the taller one.

He gave you a sad smile, and nodded. “The last time we saw her she looked good. We don’t know where she went, but we know she’s in hiding.” You gave Dean a small smile before you started sobbing again.

“What were you protecting him from? I mean he's annoying sometimes,but he's the smartest dude I know. When we were middle school, I couldn’t take my eyes off him for a second or he’d find a way into a fight. But he was so sweet, and when my mom started dating Darwin he let me spend the night as much as I wanted because he knew Darwin was always drunk. Or when my mom wasted my college savings, he helped me apply for scholarships and study for my exams.” You didn’t know why you were telling them this, but it felt so good to cry to someone. “And… And when he …would study for his exams…, I’d have to have to force him to rest –o-or he’d overwork himself.” Your breathing was so labored that you couldn't go on.

The taller of the two came over and gave you a hug. It was awkward and forced, but you appreciated it anyway. He pulled you to your feet and shuffled you out of whatever torture room you had woke up in, and he kept leading you down halls while he and his friend tried to tell you stuff. You were too busy crying to pay attention, but you did learn that his name was Sam, and Dean was his brother. Kevin had lived at the bunker for a couple of months before he died, and they were taking you to his room.

When you got to Kevin’s room, you had calmed down a lot. Sam had stopped hugging you and you could feel the full blown migraine building, but when you looked at Kevin;s room for a second you were happy. Kevin’s room was messy, like ACT prep messy. Papers were scattered on his bed and a small table in the corner. His clothes were laying on the floor, just like they had at his house when his mother went away on business trips. Everything in the room was so familiar it hurt.

You took a few cautious steps inside, and then you saw a journal. “What was this for?” You said while lifting it up.

“It was one of his deciphering journals. His handwriting is worth shit though.” You smiled at Dean’s words and opened it.

“Kevin’s guide to the supernatural: If you’re reading this you’ve already failed because I left this with the Winchesters.” You raised you eyes at the two men at the door. Dean looked away and Sam ran his hand through his hair avoiding your eyes. “If you can read this, than damn it [y/n] why can’t you leave things alone.” You could feel a fresh wave off tears building. “This is a working translation to Angel 101 (that's right angels exist) into Trans- code, complete with commentary from the only prophet of the lord (me).” You stopped reading before your emotions got the best of you and took a deep breath.

“What’s Trans-code?” Dean asked giving you a skeptical look.

“Kevin use to code his notes so people wouldn’t steal them from him. He taught it to me in freshman year.” You said giving Dean a mockingly similar look.

“Well isn’t that just convenient?”

“Dean!”

“Oh come on Sammy. Some chick walks in to tell us that she can help translate Kevin's notes. Let’s get real.” Sam gave you a questioning look, and you rolled you eyes in exasperation.

“Easiest way to prove I’m the real deal is to translate it for you so give me a week and I’ll prove it.” Sam gave you a smile then turned to Dean. He had his arms crossed in obvious mistrust, but he agreed anyway.

“One week. And we aren’t taking our eyes off of you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off of you.

Anytime he could find an excuse to check up on you he did. He watched you as you translated Kevin’s chicken scratch code. He had watched as you expertly found more notebooks that Kevin had hid around the bunker. He watched you laugh and cry as you read whatever had been in the notebooks Kevin left behind. Dean even caught you crying yourself to sleep over the loss of your friend… more than once.

By the end of the third day he was long convinced that you had been Kevin’s friend, and it made looking you in the eyes a lot harder. After all Kevin’s death was on his hands. And if your raw emotion and knowledge of Kevin’s habits hadn’t convinced him that you weren't lying, your Spartan like translating schedule would have.

You woke up at 5 o’clock every morning to make breakfast and start translating Kevin’s notes. You worked at it until noon. At noon, you ate lunch and then take a two hour nap – normally on one of the library tables. When you woke up, you would continue working until someone stopped you for dinner. You did that every day for four days straight.

If you had kept going any longer the Winchester’s would have called off the bet so that you relax, but bet or no bet you were going to read everything Kevin had left in this bunker, and then you were going back to his old hide out that he mentioned in his notebook to make sure you didn’t miss anything. It might not have been the healthiest way to cope, but Kevin had always been the one to tell you when your obsessions got unhealthy and he’s gone.

In your head this was the last thing you could do for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have something. You actually have something.

It had been in one of Kevin’s journals that he had hidden. He called it ‘Operation Castiel.’ It was instructions from the angel tablet on how to resurrect an angel from the dead. Kevin had not only listed off everything you would need, diagrams, and summaries his plans, but comments in the margins of the page.

_Operation Castiel is the revival of a dead angel. I named it after Cas because dude’s died like 3 or 4 times according to Sam. Instructions, chants and ingredients are below. The only reason I haven’t told the boys is because of their history with angels. It seems they get along with very few angels (by very few I mean Cas), and their mouths are too big to keep this a lock and key secret. The plan is to show it to Cas so that he can help us choose a safe angel to resurrect—we wouldn’t want another Rafael now would we._

After reading the passage a couple of times and recording it into a digital version of Kevin’s notebooks, you ran to the library and set on your favorite table. “Castiel. If you can hear me, I might be able to save an angel or two for you.” Before you could finish your sentence a tall man in a trench coat appeared in front of you.

“Who are you? And how can you help the angels?” He gave you a stare so intense you had to look away.

“I'm a friend of Kevin's. I found something in Kevin’s notes about reviving angels—like what happened to you, but in his notes he said that you should be the one to pick the angel we bring back. And I’d need your help gathering the ingredients that aren’t in the bunker.” You said.

Castiel’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Thank you!” He pulled you into a surprise hug. “My heart is heavy with the weight of the angels I’ve killed. They are my brothers and sisters, and if you could bring any one of them back, I will forever be in you debt. What do you need?” You and Cas gathered all the ingredients together. Most of them were already in the bunker, but a few of them Castiel had to get himself.

When you had everything together and the ready to complete the spell, you looked at Castiel. “Where are the bones of the angel you want to resurrect? And what was his name?”

Cas handed you a bag you assumed was full of said bones. “His name is Samandriel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is back, and the world is worse for wear. He has a lot of questions, some better than others.  
> A/N: This scene sets the world in a season 10ish. I didn't include the last episode twist, but here is your spoiler alert for the story. Season 10 and under is fair game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. This is just my way of adding more to the Samandriel saving world.

 

He didn’t know what was going on. One second he was in Crowley’s hands then Castiel came to his rescue only to kill him second after, and now he was somewhere. He didn’t know where, but he was definitely somewhere.

He took a long minute taking in his surroundings, and he saw a girl… a very beautiful girl. Not to say that the other creatures that god created weren’t beautiful, but this particular girl had caught his attention.

Beside the beautiful girl was Castiel.

He had reacted before he could think. He grabbed the beautiful girl and moved swiftly away from Castiel. When he was a safe difference away from Cas, he was calm enough to ask questions. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and in a very quiet voice he asked, “Where am I?”

Castiel was the one to answer. “You’re in a safe place, Samandriel. The girl, [y/n], she resurrected you.”

He looked down at the girl again, and then it hit him. He immediately let go of her, and fell on his knees, eyes on the floor. “Forgive me father, for not recognizing you sooner. I heard of what you’ve done for other angels that have met their fate like Castiel, and I am honored that you would consider bringing me back to serve you.” For the longest second no one said anything.

But then Samandriel heard the most beautiful thing in his existence. He couldn’t help, but to look for the source.

 

You didn’t mean to be rude, laughing at the poor confused thing, but after so many years of people calling you a demon child, having the tables turned was way to ironic. The angel, Samandriel looked up at you in amazement as your giggles got out of control.

“I’m sorry uh… Samandriel, but I’m not god. I’m a friend of the prophet of the lord. He wrote about a way to bring angels back to life.” You extended you hand out to help him on his feet. He was wearing one of those awful wiener stand uniforms. “Honestly you should thank Castiel. He gather together most of what I needed to make this work.”

Samandriel gave Cas a slightly weary look, and then slowly walked over to where he stood. Castiel looked absolutely heartbroken at the reaction that Samandriel gave him.

“Castiel, I understand that the reason for you sudden act of violence was probably forced upon you by Naomi, but my mind cannot seem to accept that answer at this moment.”

Cas gave Samandriel a knowing shake. “I understand entirely, and I will give you as much space as you need, but I need you to know that I regret my actions, force or not, and I am happy to have you back Samandriel.” With that Castiel turned to the door. “I will inform Dean and Sam of the success that you have had today.”

“Thank you Castiel.” Samandriel said quietly.

“You’re welcome… little brother.”

After Castiel left the room, you hurriedly walked over to the handsome angel. He turned to you expectantly a pleasant smile on his face. “You grab him by his hands and start jumping up and down. “It worked. It really worked. This is amazing.” You pulled Samandriel towards a table so that you could both sit down. “Now my winged friend, Castiel is going to go get the Winchesters, and they will catch you up on what you’ve missed, I’m a bit out of the loop myself, but if you can still ask me anything. I’ll do my best to answer you.”

The blue eyed angel gave you an adorably serious look, “Not to offend, but are you sure that you are not god. I have heard tales in heaven that god’s voice sounds sweater than any other, but I cannot imagine anything more audibly pleasing than your voice.” You could feel the heat on your cheeks. It had passed your mind in the few moments he’s been here that he is a looker. He’s tall, his eyes are as blue as the sea, and his dirty blonde hair make you want to reach out and feel it.

“Why thank you, but I am absolutely sure that I am not god.” He gave you a quick nod. For the next five minutes he continued to stare at you. He never uttered a word, and you tried occupying yourself with something or another, but you can’t ignore the fact that he was staring right at you.

You were so relieved when the three men finally entered the room. Samandriel’s attention was no longer focused on you, but he was staring wearily at Castiel while he moved his chair so he was protecting me Cas and the boys.

When Dean saw Samandriel, he gave a relieved sigh. “About time you proved yourself. I only doubted you a little.” Sam gave you a weak smile before he turned to Samandriel.

“So… Alfie. How do you feel?” Samandriel gave Sam a confused look.

“I don’t know what you mean? Do humans normally have an appropriate reaction to being brought to life.” You couldn’t help, but giggle. “[y/n], are sure you are not god?”

“Yes, wings, I’m sure.” Samandriel nodded his head as if he was still questioning that fact. “Now I’m going to head to my room and read more of Kevin’s notes while you talk. Before I go, we need to settle one thing. Samandriel you need a nickname. Samandriel’s a nice name, but it’s long and we can’t use Sam so I vote wings. Are you ok with that?”

“I like it, but most people call me Alfie.” You scrunch your nose up.

“Well that isn’t really your name, and I’d like to avoid thinking about your vessel, and the moral consequences of what happens to vessels so… how’s wings?” He nodded and gave you a smile.

“Are you sure you’re not-“

“I’m not god, honey, trust me on that.” You said before standing from your chair, and walking to your room.

When you got to your room, you started reading operation two in Kevin’s notebook. You turned to the page after Operation Castiel, and found Operation Overdue.

_Operation Overdue is the grab Adam out of hell plan. Who is Adam you might ask? Well don’t ask the Winchesters because they probably don’t remember. Adam Milligan is the illegitimate Winchester boy that was possessed by Michael. The good news is He’s probably still possessed by Michael. Michael is an archangel that is known for being very good to his vessels. And because Michael is an archangel, and a good one at that, getting him out of hell is a lot easier than releasing Lucifer. Here is a nice non-fallen angel calling spell that should work, but double it up with an angel knock out signal and holy fire trap. It will allow you to talk to Adam long enough to get him to exile Michael from his body. If that doesn’t work don’t break the fire, and hope for the best._

  1. _Holy fire circle_
  2. _Angel summoning spell_
  3. _Angel knock-out serum_
  4. _Pray Michael’s not pissed_
  5. _Pray Lucifer stays put._



That settles it. This is mission two. I’ll pitch the idea to the Winchesters and gather some stuff. Of course you’d take a day or two off to sleep, but for the first time since Kevin went missing you felt good. You put his notebook down on the side table, and you picked up a small picture frame you brought from home. It was of your sixth grade summer break trip with Kevin and Mrs. Tran. The three of you were happy and laughing, and so alive.

“Hey Kevin, guess what I did today. Operation Castiel was a go, and now there is this dude who keeps asking if I’m god, and he’s so wrong. If I were god, than I would have known better than to listen to my mom. I would have stayed with you while you studied like usual, and you wouldn’t have run off on your own.” You held the picture to your chest. “My mom didn’t even need me. She wanted to me to go get some milk because He wanted it, that prick!” You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt your tears on your pillow. “My mom didn’t even care that you were gone, but I do… I miss you.”

 

            *                                                          *                                                             *

 

It was too much to take in.    

Heaven had been destroyed.

All the angel’s had fallen.

Naomi was dead.

There had almost been a new god

It was way too much to take in.

On first instinct Samandriel wanted to go to his favorite spot in the universe, and then he remembered that it probably wasn’t there. Then, he wanted to go sit in the library, but Castiel was there. He didn’t hate Castiel, but every time he looked at him it felt like he was dying all over again. Finally, he decided to find [y/n].

When he was outside her room, he heard the worst sound in the world. It was unlike anything that he had experience in his many millenniums. He almost ran the other direction, but this was [y/n]’s room, and whatever that sound was if might be hurting her. He opened up the door, and ran inside. He scanned the room for the source of the sound, and saw you laying on your bed sobbing.

He closed the door, but unfortunately that trapped more of the sound in the room. “[y/n]… what is the problem? What is that sound?”

You took a deep breath, “The problem is… my friend… is dead. He was my only friend.” You started crying again.

“Are you making the noise?” Samandriel said while covering his ears.

“What noise?” You said between sniffles.

“It is you! It stops when you talk. You have to hear it.” He was giving you a pointed look. “It sounds like someone is shredding Grace to pieces only to sow it up again.” You knew he was serious, but you couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s gone. It was you! Now I know your god, because no one can make something so beautiful or so horrible, and all it took was you to open your mouth.”

You were starting too caught on. “I’m sorry Samandriel. I didn’t know that my crying was so displeasing to you.” You sat up, and put his picture down. “I’ll try to keep it down in the future.”

“Are you sure you were just crying? I’ve heard humans cry, and they never sound like that.” He took a cautious step towards you.

“I’m sure.” You gave the spot on your bed a nice pat, and Samandriel sat next to you “Now why did you come here?”

“I had no other place to go. Normally when I wanted to be alone, I would go to a small corner in heaven that a brother of mine showed me, but according to Dean Heaven is nothing like it was. I don’t think I can handle the change. I can’t be in the library because Castiel is there.” Samandriel’s voice gave out. “I’ll leave if you want me too.”

“You can stay, but there is no guarantee that I won’t cry again.” You rolled back into the bed, and shimmed under the covers. “Good night, Wings.”

“Good night, [y/n].”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here!!! Enjoy.

You woke up feeling comfortably warm. It felt like a fever. You must have overworked yourself. You tried to get up, but that was when you felt an arm around you.

“[y/n], you are awake. Do you feel better?” Samandriel had you wrapped up in a hug while you sleep. You’re back pressed against his body, the source of the heat, and your chin lay on your head. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

“Stay here for a second… Please.” It had been years since you’ve sleep in the same bed as someone, and it felt so good to be this close to another person- well angel, but you’ll take what you can get. The last time you woke up this way was during a fever about five years ago.

_Everything was so cold, and you couldn’t stop the shivering. You had barely eaten a few crackers, but you were about to through them up any second. You were miserable and it wasn’t fair because you and Kevin were going to go to the fair tomorrow, and now you were stuck in bed, alone, and in pain. You rolled over in your bed, and hoped that it would be at least another 30 minutes before you threw up. That’s when you heard the lock in the living room start to turn. You knew it wasn’t your mother- she was at work- so it must be HIM._

_And you hated him, so you shut your eyes and pretended to be sleep. He took a few steps inside before he asked if anyone was home, but that wasn’t his voice. It was Mrs. Tran’s. And you loved her. You let out some intelligible groans of pain, and you could hear her rush to your side._

_She pulled you into her arms and felt your forehead. “Oh poor baby, why are you alone?”_

_“Mom has to work. I took my medicine so I’ll be fine soon.” You said slowly. Any sudden movements might set your stomach off. “I’m so cold.”_

_Mrs. Tran shuffled under your blankets and wrapped her arms around you. “Is this better, dear?” You nodded your head, and stayed that way until you drifted off to sleep. When you woke up, she was still there arms wrapped around you as tightly as her arms could be._

Mrs. Tran had been the last person to hold you this tightly and ask how you were. You would have never known her if Kevin hadn’t invited you home. And Kevin was dead. He’s dead because you weren’t there to protect him. You weren’t there to protect him the night he was chosen to be a prophet you went to get milk. 

You were never going to see Kevin again. All of a sudden Samandriel's hug was unbearable.

“Samandriel I’m a bit warm. I’m going to take a walk, but you can stay here.” You moved out from under his arm. Samandriel stood up too.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Please stay here Wings. I think I’m going cry again, and I know that you hate to hear me cry.” You could already feel the tears burning your behind your eyes, and your throat closing up.

“…If you wish.” He said in a small voice. “But when you want me just call me.” You nodded, but you had no intentions of calling him.

You quietly shuffled down to the kitchen and made yourself a cup of tea. You took you’re your tea to the library and sat quietly in the comfiest chair. When you were nice and settled, you took a sip of your tea and started crying again. This time Dean came in. At first you didn’t see him, and then he slowly walked towards you.

“…What’s up?”

“My best friend is dead.”

“Oh.”

“My only friend is dead.”

“…”

Your brief conversation was making you sob harder.

“Do you want a beer?”

“I already have tea… Yes.” Dean went and grabbed you a beer. When he brought it back, you downed it as quickly as possible. So Dean –being a responsible adult – gave you his beer and went to get more.

You sobbed and drank beers, and sipped on your tea until Sam came in looking for Dean. “Dean how much have you let her drink. [y/n]? [y/n]! How drunk are you?

“I’m so drunk that Kevin’s death almost doesn’t hurt.” Both the boys winced at your words. “It felt like a being thrown in a wood chipper now it just feels like someone stabbed me in the heart.” You tried to stand up, but you fell straight into Sam. “Thanks tall boy. Samandriel!!! I’M TOO DRUNK TO WALK ‘ND I CAN’T GET M’SELF AN’THR TEA. WWWIIIIINNNGGSSSSSS PLEASE GET ME SOME TEA!”

Samandriel appeared in front of you, and gave the Winchesters an accusing look. “What happened?”

You threw yourself at Samandriel and gave him a big hug. “You know what? You’re mine. You’re my very own angel, right wings?”

“If you want me, than yes I am yours.”

“How did he die?” You said Dean with as intense a look as you could muster. “Did my little nerd suffer?”

Sam looked down at his shoes guiltily. Dean turned away to take a deep breath before looking you dead in the eyes and tearing the industrial band-aid off your heart. “An angel got inside the safe house and killed him. He kind of burned from the inside out.” Sam shoved Dean in the side.

You dug your nails into Samandriel’s arms. “…Oh.” Then you grabbed the beer Dean was drinking and chugged it. “…Oh.”

“I should put you in your bed [y/n]. You’ve had enough to drink.” Samandriel said softly as he gently guided you back to your room.

“Samandriel… promise me you won’t do that to me.”

“I promise I won’t.”

*                                                          *                                                             *

Hangovers suck.

Your head was killing you, and you felt like if you moved your body would fall apart. It took you longer than it should have been to let out a whimper, but when you did Samandriel appeared in front of you.

“You are awake!”

“You’re loud.” You said while slowly rolling so that you could talk more comfortably with your angel.

“Sorry,” he whispered apologetically. “Do you need anything?”

“Someone to slip my head open and finish me off.” Samandriel gave you a confused smile, but he touched the top of your forehead and suddenly your headache went away. “Thank you Wings.”

“You are welcome.” He said softly. “Do you have any plans for today that I can help you with?” Your little angel gave you his best eager puppy look, but honestly you were still on the ropes.

“I don’t plan on doing anything today but sleeping. Tomorrow, however, I’ll need your help with angel scribbles so that we can make a master plan for my next project.” You said while pulling the covers back on top of you. “Can you do that?”

“I can do anything for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spent the next two days after proving your worth morning, and scheming, while Samandriel pampered you to the high heavens and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. One of my friends pointed out a really good plot hole in the whole "Adam is stuck in the Cage," device in Supernatural and once a hole is pointed out to me i must fill it. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and prepare yourself for what your about to do to bring old Adam back to life.
> 
> As always my grammar and spelling are probably off and I apologize in advance.

You spent the rest of the day being served anything and everything you asked for from your little angel. Samandriel brought you breakfast and lunch and –despite your protest that you were fully recovered –he brought you dinner too. When he wasn’t running between Kevin’s room and the kitchen he was laying in bed keeping you warm or telling you stories from the people he had observed in his life. After dinner, you were back to normal –well, as normal as you had been since Kevin went missing- and you were ready to build your plan.  
You were going to break Adam out of his the cage.  
First things first, you had to make sure you knew enough on the topic to start summoning archangels bent on the completing the apocalypse. You knew that Michael and Adam's body were both in the cage, but you didn’t have a solid idea on if his sole was there. And you didn’t want to tell the brothers what you were going to do because then they would want to get involved and that hasn’t ended well for the people around them. If you wanted to get the info you needed on Adam and Michael, then you needed to go into Christmas snoop mode.

  
_It was Christmas at the Tran house, and you had all but abandoned your family so you could spend as much time as possible in with Kevin and his mom. You and Kevin had started your own tradition of trying to guess what his mom had gotten the both of you for Christmas. It sounds like a pretty simple tradition, but Kevin was a genius that spent years learning his mother’s habits. If you were going to beat him, you needed to be extremely creative. This year you had begun following Ms. Tran whenever she would leave the house. You trailed her on her way to work, and you tracked her Iphone when you got out of school. For the past two years you had lost to Kevin, but this year you were going to be the victor._  
 _Ms. Tran’s phone was actually heading to your house so you decided to sneak in through the window your mother always forgot to close, and listen in on their conversation. It might give you some clues as to what she’s going to get you._  
 _“I just want to make sure that you have a prominent part in [y/n]’s life. If you don’t have any plans that day, I was hoping that you might come to our Christmas dinner.”_  
 _“That sounds lovely. I’ll take you up on that offer,” you heard your mother say in that slightly fake way that you had learned to read after all the years you’ve lived with her. “What time is dinner?”_  
 _“5:3o on Christmas.” Ms. Tran sounded so happy. “And if you don’t mind, keep this a secret from [y/n]. I want to surprise her with it.” You hated that your mother wasn’t going to be there. She never makes it to anything important._

  
You asked Samandriel to stay in Kevin’s room. Something told you that he wasn’t the type of angel that could keep his questions subtle. You walked into the commons area where Dean and Sam were eating dinner.  
Dean gave you a big smile before taking another bit of his bacon, egg, and cheese. “Look who finally got up Sammy! Did the hangover really last that long, lightweight?”  
“Dean, you shouldn’t have let her drink in the first place.” Sam was ever the voice of reason.  
You sat down across from the boys, “its fine Sam, the hangover didn’t keep me in bed all day. It was the angel weighting on me hand and foot that kept me in bed. Didn’t have a reason to get up.” Both of the boys chuckled at that.  
“I didn’t really know him before he died, but he hasn’t left your side since you resurrected him.” Sam said thoughtfully.  
“I know, and that’s what I wanted to talk to the two of you about.” Time for your ace detective work, “I wanted to learn all I could from angels. I mean are one of them killed Kevin and then another went to three different stores until he could find the tea that I ran out of.” Both of the Winchesters nodded knowingly.  
“We don’t know everything on angels, but we can tell you what we got.” You gave Dean a small nod before he began his story on angels. They told you everything from how picky they are with vessels to how instructed oriented they were. And whenever Dean was about to move on to another story, Sam would cut in with anything he was leaving out.  
“Angels share their vessels with the human, unless the vessel gets destroyed. In that case the human passes on to heaven and the angel remain in the body.”  
“And there are certain symbols that if you draw them right you can weaken an angel, force them into subconsciousness, or even attract them all into one place.”  
The two of them went back and forth sharing details and stories until they finally got to the one that I wanted to hear. Sam was the one to bring it up, “Being possessed by an angel is so tricky. When I was possessed by Lucifer, I saw and felt everything he did. But with Gadriel, I didn’t even know I was being possessed.” You knew the story behind his shared tenancy with Lucifer, but you needed to make sure that Kevin didn’t leave anything out of his journal.  
“What did Lucifer make you do when he possessed you?”  
“He tried to make Sammy fight this kid named Adam –he was a third son our dad never told us about –because Michael –another archangel – was possessing him, and when me and Castiel tried to stop them nothing worked. Castiel even set Michael on fire with some grade A holy fire, but he just came back.” Dean said. “The only reason we won was because Sam snapped out of it the last second and jumped into the hole taking Michael with him.” Dean said quietly. “But you shouldn’t worry too much. Cas says that Alfie’s a good kid, and I trust Cas.”  
You gave another nod, “Thanks for the information. It makes me feel a lot better.”  
“No problem baby girl.” Dean said while giving you a friendly smile.  
On your way back you were thinking of what they told you. If the human vessels can die while an angel possesses them and Michael was hit with a handmade holy fire bomb, does that mean your plan is out the window. Is this Adam kid dead for real? Well I guess you’ll need to do more research on that. When you finally got to the door, you were lost in thought. You almost ran into the door to Kevin’s room but before you hit the wood, Samandriel swung the door open. So you ran into him instead.  
When you realized what you had done, you immediately started apologizing. But Samandriel just gave you a little smile, “what were you thinking about that put you into such a state?”  
“I’m thinking of Michael and his vessel. Apparently Castiel set him on fire using holy oil, and that would mean his vessel is dead. I don’t know it’s just something that popped into my head.” You realized a little late into your rant that you had almost told him what you were planning. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust your little angel, but according to Kevin people try and stop you if they knew that you were going to try and open the cage that Lucifer was in.  
“Michael’s vessel should be fine. He is known for taking excellent care of his vessel, and the only one of his vessels have every come out worse for wear when he was done with them.” Samandriel said comfortingly. “Normally a vessel died when the angel can no longer heal themselves or the human. When I died, so did the real Alfie. However, all of the archangels are really powerful, and even if you set him on fire he’d be able to heal himself” You moved to lay on your bed and motioned for Samandriel to sit next to you. “Why is it bothering you so much?”  
“It’s just something that Kevin wrote about?” When Samandriel lay in bed next to you, you moved so that you could keep looking at him while you talked. A thought popped into your head, and you mulled over it for a while before you decided to just get it out there. “Is it different possessing a body without the human in it?”  
You regretted asking the question the moment you said it. The soft smile on your angel’s face quickly faded and you could visibly see him wince. “It feels very empty.” He said quietly. The two of you shared an awkward silence for a while. You should have known better than to ask him that. You could be so insensitive sometimes. “I’d never possessed a vessel without a human before. Normally they very good company as long as you follow a few of their rules. Alfie he was my favorite. He was the youngest vessel I have ever possessed, and he would always help me act normal or understand a reference. When we were being tortured, it… it hurt me but I knew it must have been worse for him.” You didn’t know what to say as you saw Samandriel shed a few tears.  
“I’m sorry honey. Is there anything I can do to make it better?” You pulled Samandriel into your arms, and gave him a motherly hug like Ms. Tran did for you when your first boyfriend left you.  
“You already do enough. It’s really hard to handle sometimes. Alfie and I would talk to each other all the time, and every now and again I forget that I lost him, and I try to tell him something or ask for advice and he’s just not here anymore.” Your little angel wrapped his arms around you. “I get lost in thought somewhere between guilt self-pity and anger, but you always snap me out of it. It makes me feel better talking to you, and seeing you smile. I have seen many things on earth, but you are by far the most interesting thing God has ever created.”  
“Thank you sweet heart,” You said while you ran your hand through his soft hair. “You make Kevin’s death a bit easier as well, and you always give me the best complements.” You let out a small yawl, and decide to hurry up and shower so you can go to sleep, but you really didn’t want to move. Giving Samandriel’s hair one last comb through, you pull yourself away slowly and give your little angel a kiss on the forehead. “Wait one second. I have to shower, but I’ll be right back.”  
As you gathered some clothes from your travel bag, and leave you completely missed the look on Samandriel’s face. He was looking at you like he did when you first resurrected him –like you were god. As you walked out of Kevin’s room he slowly touched his forehead were you kissed him and stared awestruck at the door you had walked out of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your angel is acting a little off, and so are you. This is the final day of prep before you get your Adam saving plan on the road. Unfortunately you may have accidentally tipped Dean off. Hopefully you'll have enough time to get through the plan before the Winchesters enter themselves into the equation.

You returned to your room to find that Samandriel wasn’t there. You almost went on a hunt to find him, but you saw a little note that he had left you on the bed. It was written in a strange language that you saw sometimes in Kevin’s notebook.

You pulled out Kevin’s Angel translator book off the shelf to decipher your little angel’s note. It said: _I have gone to seek council with Castiel. I will return by the evening._

Your immediate reaction was worry. What does Samandriel need help with? Did your resurrection spell backfire? And other equally terrible questions, but then you realized that this would be a prime time to do some secret research. You grab your computer, Kevin’s notebooks, and a cup of warm tea that Samandriel left on the side table, and you got to work.

First thing you needed to find were the angel symbols. You knew you needed an angel trap, the symbol that forced angels into sub-consciousness, a lot of strength zapping stuff, and if I could find one a cage for Michael. Luckily Kevin had everything but the cage. You also looked into weapons that you could use in case your plan went off track. Holy fire bombs, attack symbols and so on.

After you had written down all the things you still needed, you got dressed and ready to go get it. You went out to the library to make sure that you had all the angel symbols that you could use, and then you did something you hadn’t done since you found out Kevin was dead.

You went outside.

It was a cool day. It reminded you of walking to Kevin’s house before school, or running laps around the playground in afterschool while Kevin read his book. You walked for a while back into town, and ready your list over and over. How were you going to get something that might be able to hold an angel? Well you might as well start at a church.

As soon as you reached town, you started asking around for a church. Hopefully someone could help you find a way to hold an angel. You found a small church a few blocks in the little settlement. You knocked on the door, and a priest opened it.

“Welcome, young lady, to the house of the lord. Is there anything I can help you with?” You walked in as he made way for you to enter closing the door behind you.

“Actually I came here because I had a few biblical questions.” You were trying to think of a way to make this sound as reasonable as possible.

“And these questions, what are they?” Here goes nothing.

“It’s about angels. I am doing a school project on the likelihood of capturing an angel –that is if they were visible –and I wanted to know what exists that could help me with that.” Ok that sounds normal enough.

The priest seemed to accept it as the truth. “Well the bible doesn’t spend much time talking about angels. He refers to them as his personal tools. They have little to no free will, and when they rebel he immediately casts them to the pits of hell.” You nodded at him every couple of seconds to assure him you were still listening.”The only thing I can think of currently that might act as a binding for angels is the chains that are used to hold Lucifer In hell.” You already knew about the cage, but there weren’t enough notes on it in Kevin’s book to help you make your own. “The only other thing I could see biblically is trapping an angel in an already existing space. You wouldn’t be able to do much communicating, but it does seem like it may work for a trap.”

That might be it. If you could find a dimension that Michael couldn’t get out of than you could trap him there if after Adam expels him from his body. You pulled out you phone and made a quick note of the idea. “Thank you. This is exactly what I needed.” The man nodded and stood to get the door for you.

“It is my job to help. I am glad I could do that for you.” He opened the door and you walked through it. “If you need any more questions answered, conventional or not, I will be happy to help you.” You waved a finally goodbye to the priest before he shut the door and you went off in search of a store so that you can buy some work supply.

*                                                    *                                                             *

You had everything you need to make the angel symbols, and a few of the simpler spells. You were on your way back to the bunker now so that you could start working on finding a pocket dimension to trap Michael in once he’s been expelled from Adam.

Out of nowhere Samandriel pops up. “When I got home, you weren’t there, and I got scared. Why are you out here?”

“I went to the store to pick a couple things up. Nothing serious Wings.” You said running you hand through Samandriel’s hair. You still weren’t ready to tell Samandriel about you newest plan, but maybe you didn’t have to “Samandriel do you know any pocket dimensions, preferably one that things can get in, but can’t get out of.”

Your little angel gave you a confused look, but answered your question anyway. “Purgatory fits your description. Monsters go in but only reapers and humans have a way out.”

“Do you think that an angel could get out of there?”

“Reapers are a special kind of angel, but as far as I heard they are the only kind of angel that has moved between the worlds. And only rouge angels dare cross that line.” Nope you wouldn’t need to get your sweet little angel involved. That’s good because if things went south you didn’t want him taking any of the blame.

“Thank you my sweet angel. Do you think you could poof us back to the bunker? My legs are a bit tired.” Before you could finish your sentence you were standing in Kevin’s room with Samandriel smiling happily at you.

“Like this?”

“Wow your amazing Wings.” That’s when you remembered that Samandriel wasn’t here when you woke up. “Samandriel where were you this morning? Is something wrong?”

Samandriel’s face went a little read and he said sheepishly, “I left you a note. I just went to Castiel to ask him a couple questions about humans.”

“Your note was writing in that angel language. It took me forever to read it. One of these days you are going to have to teach me how to read in it or I’m going to have to teach you English.” You honestly didn’t see any reason for Wings to blush like that, but it was down right adorable.

“I’m sorry… I forgot –normally angels don’t leave notes… Next time…” You couldn’t hear the rest because your angel was just about whispering at this point, but his face got redder, and it was even traveling down in neck.

You decided to stop Samandriel’s suffering and lay off the angel, “Don’t worry about it honey.” You silenced his quite rambling. “I’m going to head to the library for a bit more studying, but I’ll be back before you know it.” You gave Samandriel a hug and then sprinted towards the library. You didn’t even stop to put down your backpack. You were almost to the library when you were stopped by Sam.

“Hey [y/n]. Where were you today? You almost gave Samandriel a heart attack.” He said sweetly while snacking on an apple.

“I went out to the store.” You were trying to keep the conversation as short as possible. You didn’t blame the brothers for what happened to Kevin but it was still uncomfortable being around them when you thought about it too much. And the going outside reminded you that you currently live in a real world that exists without Kevin.

“Really? Did you walk all the way to town? You could have just asked me or Dean to give you a ride.” The concern was all over Sam’s face.

You had to come up with a lie quick. “I know, but I needed the air. It felt good to walk.”

Sam nodded, it seemed like your little update was coming to an end, but Dean walked in and smiled at the two of you. “Well, look at that Sammy. The missing princess has found her way home. Have you talked to Samandriel yet?”

“Yeah, he actually found me while I was still in town.” You said slowly inching to the door of the library. “I was just heading to the library to do some before bed reading.”

Dean –ever the suspicious one –nodded and said, “I noticed you’ve been hitting those books pretty hard again. Are you cooking up a new project?” You looked away from Dean.

“N-no, n-nothing special right now. I… I just wanted to… read more about the kind of things that go bump in the night.” OMG you sounded so guilty. You didn’t even mean to be that obvious about the fact that you were hiding something.

Dean was on to you too. “What are you researching right now?”

You knew you couldn’t say angels, you already had a conversation with them, so you went to the first thing that came to mind. “Aliens! You know if all this monster stuff is real, why can’t aliens be real too.” Sam seemed to buy it, but Dean was still giving you the eye.

“Well don’t worry about that. Aliens aren’t real. The real threats are fairy folk. They pretend to be aliens, and they swindle folks out of their first born.” Sam said sweetly. “There’s a good book on them in the library.” Sam told you about the fairy folk book, and you took a note of it to make it seem less suspicious.

Once you got it and were saying your goodbyes. You got out of the room as smoothly as possible. Dean still seemed a little suspicious about your response, but hopefully he wouldn’t figure you out until after you had freed Adam. Just a day or two more and he’d be here. You had everything you needed. All you had to do was find a way to open purgatory up long enough to push Michael in, find a nice abandoned building to do all of this in, and nab the key to the cage of Lucifer.

That last one sounds harder than it is. The key came out of the pit when Sam did, according to Kevin, and they keep it locked up in the library hidden in one of their books so they have it if they need it. And you kind of need it. You find the book and grab holding the key, and put it in your book bag. Next you opened Sam’s laptop so that you could scope out vacant building in the town that you just visited. You found a large church that was no longer in use. It seemed that the church suffered a split and the financial burden of the spilt eventually closed the church.

Now the only thing left was to open a temporary hole into purgatory. For this you got out Kevin’s notebooks so that you could see if he had known anything that had happened like this. Fortunately the Winchesters had gone through a lot of things in their life so Kevin had more than enough information on purgatory encase it was ever a problem again.

All you needed was the blood of a virgin and the blood of a purgatory native. You could easily get the blood of a virgin –just give your arm a little cut –but you didn’t know the first thing about purgatory natives. So you did MORE research, and about an hour later you found that dragons were common were considered natives to purgatory, and that the brothers may not have had any with them in the bunker, they did know a well hidden house that did have dragons blood.

Tomorrow you were going to go to Cuthbert Sinclair’s invisible, intangible bunker and get the last ingredients for you Adam saving plan. You just hopped that the boys didn’t catch on to your plan and stop it before Adam was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I'm back again with a new chapter. It's spring break where I'm at so I have a couple days to relax and catch up on homework and what not. so i decided to kick things off with an early morning update to my current stories. Enjoy.  
> Feel free to contact me in the comments. I am currently on break from Supernatural (season 11) because of school, so if it takes me a while to update just leave a quick comment to remind me and I'll get it to you a chapter as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish your collection, and Samandriel sorts through his feelings.

If you were being honest, you wanted Samandriel’s help. You had only been in the supernatural business for around a week and had no idea what you were doing outside of theory and Kevin’s notes. You didn’t want to go to Sinclair’s invisible home alone, you didn’t want to open the gates of hell alone, and you didn’t want to get Adam alone.

You were going to tell him. Just not right now.

So instead you found the location and spell for Sinclair’s home and ‘barrowed’ Dean’s car. When you had got to the location in the middle of the woods, you said the short spell and just like magic you got into the house that hadn’t previously existed. It resembled the Winchester’s bunker, but this building was filled with more stuff. There were bones and weapons hanging on the wall, and books on every surface.

It would have been an amazing awe-inspiring sight if the smell of rotting flesh wasn’t all over the place. In the middle of the highly decorated, extremely cluttered room were a rotting dead body and a dried pool of blood. You decided to assume that it was Cuthbert Sinclair himself, and grab what you needed and go.

You spent the next ten minutes or so trying to get the blood you needed to open purgatory.  You found absolutely nothing. There were false books and unlabeled bottles cluttering room after room after room while you tried, and failed, to find the one thing you needed. Eventually you decided that it was best to try and pick the dead man’s pocket.

When you get downstairs and you’re building the courage to approach the dead body on the floor, you can see that his silk robe was in mint conditioned despite his decayed state. You took a solid breath and toughed the rob off of him before you had to breath.

There was dried blood on it, but you decided to ignore it now and shower later. His pockets must have been enchanted because they went on for ages. They held strange keys, fake IDs, note card after note card of minor spells. Eventually you got pulled out a small book with the title: **_Catalog_**

The book was completely empty on the inside, page after page of nothing. You may have been new to magic, but you were pretty sure you could guess how this goes. You dug through his pockets until you found a pin.

_Where is the blood of a native purgatory member?_

The words disappeared as you wrote them, and by the time you had written the question mark the page was already illustrating the path you would need to take to make it from the living room to the blood you needed. You followed the trail until it lead you to bottle of red liquid and you quickly pocketed the catalog and the bottle of blood.

You were strolling out of the room and down the stairs when you realized that you would probably need this house again. So you took the pin in your hand, pulled out the catalog and quickly scribbled another question down.

_What can I use to get rid of a rotting dead body? And where can it be found?_

 

*                                              *                                              *

Samandriel was confused. The last memory he held before he met you was of being violently tortured by a demon and killed by a brother he trusted and looked up to. He had realized some interesting facts about angels. Crowley had cracked his head like a peanut and when he was done he didn’t bother to put the angel back together.

Wings wanted nothing more than to sort through everything that he felt.

Samandriel knew that Castiel was the only other angel that might have any answers for him. He is someone who has worked with humans and felt their emotions, and wasn’t crazy evil from the whole ordeal. It had taken him a day or two, but eventually he worked up the nerve to talk to Castiel about his problem.

His problem was [y/n]. After you gave him that kiss, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about you. While you had been in his thoughts before that point, he was sure it had something to do with you being god in disguise. He wanted to serve you and to make you happy. He had not planned to receive anything in return, but after the kiss every move he has made was to keep you safe for his own sake.

The first day Samandriel went to Castiel he had danced around the subject for a while. He didn’t want to admit his weakness. Then you had disappeared and shocked Samandriel into being forced to face his emotions, whatever they may be. You were only ‘lost’ for an hour, but it was an hour to long. So today Samandriel had returned to Castiel and wasted no time in presenting his problem.

“[y/n] has done something to my heart. I don’t know what, but I can feel my chest pounding when we are together and my heart stopped yesterday when I didn’t know where she was.” Castiel had been sitting in one of the chairs in the library area across from Dean when Samandriel came up to him.

“[y/n] could have put a spell on you. Or maybe it’s a side effect from being brought back to life.” Castiel’s response made sense. She was wise enough to raise an angel from the dead; she could probably enchant one as well. “Why don’t you list the symptoms and I’ll try and find a solution.”

Samandriel nodded and then started talking. He talked about the way you voice sounded, and how your happiness affected him. He mentioned that when you say his name the whole world would slow down a little. And he even talked about thing he hadn’t noticed that he knew. Like the way your hair looked when he found you outside. The sun made it look darker than normal and it was beautiful.

When Samandriel finally stopped talking, Dean busted out laughing. “Kid she didn’t put a spell on you. It’s much worse than that.” Both the angels looked expectantly at Dean and waited for his answer. “You’re in love.”

Castiel gave Dean a confused look, “How is love worse than a spell?”

“Spells can be broken. Love doesn’t break until your heart does.” Samandriel took a second to take the information in.

“Does breaking a heart hurt?”

“Like a bitch.” Samandriel didn’t know where Dean got his information, but the look on his eyes said that he had experienced this heart break that he was talking about.

“How can I stop myself from falling in love?” Samandriel said desperately.

Dean leaned closer to Samandriel as soon as the words left his mouth. “Well kid, here is my advice…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that samandriel knows what he feels and so does Dean will they get in the way of your newest mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break but I am currently working on chapter 9 so their are definitely going to be an upload tomorrow. Hold me to that.

This was it. This was the moment Dean knew he was nothing but a monster. He has done some pretty bad things in his life –killed a few more people than he wished to admit, told a few more lies than he should have –but this was the thing that truly made him evil.  
He was going to use Samandriel’s feeling to keep an eye on [y/n].  
The naive angel came to him and Cas hoping to find a solution to his love sickness, and if Dean was honest he would have told Samandriel that there was no way out of loving someone. The angel should hold [y/n] close and run as far away from the supernatural world as he could and never look back. But Dean was an awful example of a human being. Instead he told Samandriel that he knew exactly how to cure his love sickness. That it was difficult and it might hurt, but in the end everyone would be better for it.  
“Everyone’s love is a little different. You need to stick to her like glue. Don’t let her out of your sight. If you can’t see her, then your brain will start playing tricks on you. It will make her seem more desirable the longer you are apart.  
You also have to watch what she says to you. Words are the next biggest hooks. Unfortunately, it seems you’re already too far gone to truly understand what I’m saying, so from now on you tell me everything she tells you. Don’t miss any detail.  
“Don’t worry kid. We’ll work through this.” Cas was giving Dean the most confused and judgmental look Dean has ever seen in his life. Dean just gave Cas a half apologetic shrug, and Samandriel seemed to deep in thought to notice their little exchange.  
“I understand. When should I start?” The little angel gave him a determined look. The look made Dean feel even worse than he already did about this.  
Dean took a deep breath before he backtracked on his plan and flung his arms out dramatically, “Right now! GO! Go find her.” The angel got up in a panicked flurry and disappeared which left Castiel free to interrogate Dean.  
“What was that Dean?”  
“I was helping him.” Dean didn’t know the full extent of Castiel’s knowledge on human feelings, but he was almost sure that he knew nothing of heartbreak.  
“Dean, don’t treat me like a fool. I have seen enough movies to know that the more time you spend with someone the more human feel attracted to that person. Shouldn’t you have told Samandriel to distance himself from [y/n].?”  
“I know. I know. But you don’t understand. I just don’t trust her.”  
“She passed your test, didn’t she?”  
“Yeah. And there’s no doubt she’s Kevin’s friend, but the other day she just wanders away for a few hours with no warning.”  
“She’s young Dean. The young humans don’t seem to favor staying in one place without their electronic devices.”  
“Ok, but this morning she was in the library looking for something like she’s planning something. And when I check everything afterwards, I couldn’t find the key to Satan’s chamber.”  
“[y/n] is new to this. She may have been researching to research. And why would she want to key to hell’s gate? How would she even know about them? More likely than not their lost in that mess you call a library.” Dean was starting to get frustrated with Castiel’s dismissive attitude.  
“Cas we can’t afford to just trust her. There was no helping the kid. If Alfie’s in love, than he’s in love. At least this way we can keep an eye on [y/n].” Cas looked like he was going to say something else, but before he could Samandriel popped back into the room.  
“Where is [y/n]?”  
“What do you mean where is she?”  
“She’s not in the bunker. And I can’t sense her anywhere?” Dean gave Cas his best ‘See what I mean’ face.  
“Don’t worry kid we’ll find her. I’ll go get baby and we’ll track her down.” Samandriel held onto Cas and Dean as he flew them to baby’s usual parking spot. However, Dean’s beloved impala was nowhere to be seen. 

* * *  
You were had just left Sinclar’s hideout, and you were making your way to the bunker when the empty light came on Dean’s car. You had decided to stop at the first gas station you could find and take a second to think through your plan one more time.  
You had the key to hell. You had the ingredients needed to open purgatory. You also had all the spells and magical weapons you might need if your plan went south. Everything was safe in a bag you had found at Sinclar’s house. And if you were honest with yourself the only reason to go back to the bunker was to get Samandriel. You hadn’t even noticed how attached to him you were before you thought about leaving without him. You were sure that if you called him here and explained what you were going to do everything would be ok.  
It had to be.  
“Wings. Can you hear me.” You whispered quietly while you filled Baby up with more gas. Immediately a flustered angel appeared looking for you. He immediately pulled you into a hug. “Wow there. Where’s the fire?” you said as you gently wiggle out of his hug.  
“I finally found you.” Samandriel was smiling ear to ear. It seemed like finding you was the most important accomplishment in his life, and his smile was infectious. However, the second you returned it he gave you a panicked and surprised expression and then immediately disappeared again.  
You stared at the place he had been standing for a second in complete shock, but didn’t put much thought into the angel’s strange behavior. You would have to ask him to explain himself eventually. However you had a journey to get to and people to help so you filled up Dean’s car and got back on the road.  
You would try and talk to Samandriel later.  
* * *  
Dean was pissed.  
He should have trusted his first instinct and gotten rid of you when he had the chance, but his guilt over Kevin and sympathy for your lost blinded him to the damage you could cause. You had stolen his precious Baby.  
He was about to hop into one of the other less important cars he had stored way in case when Alfie appeared right in front of him. “Jesus, kid. I’m going to have to talk to you about your whole disappearing act.”  
“Now is not the time, Dean. She smiled at me. [y/n] had given me the biggest smile yet when I found her out in a gas station. He eyes must be a focus point because I couldn’t stop myself from getting lost in them. Or –“ Before the poor angel could get lost in his in-depth description of your lips Dean cut him off.  
“You found [y/n]” Samandriel gave him an eager nod.  
“She called for me.”  
“And she was at a gas station?”  
“She was filling up your car.”  
“Which direction is she in? I’m going to hunt her down and get my car back.” Dean said before Samandriel grabbed his shoulders and transported Dean to the gas station he had fled to. “We really need to talk about your disappearing act.”  
Samandriel looked around the station, but you had already left. He could feel your presence moving quickly away from where the two of them were standing, but it would take him sometime to locate your exact destination while you were moving so quickly.  
A second Dean didn’t seem keen on giving him. “Where did she go?”  
“She drove away.”  
“Well thank you for that helpful news. Where is she now?” His voice was steadily getting more agitated and sarcastic as with every word. Samandriel did his best to block Dean out while he scanned for her on the open road.  
“She is heading into town, the same one that she visited the other day, I think.” He smiled at he regained his surveillance of you. “I’m going to go to her like you said. If she says anything that sounds strange, I’ll be back.”  
Dean nodded.


	8. Take Me to Church

You were on the road when Samandriel came back. He settled himself into the passenger seat looking sheepish and uncomfortable. Trying your best to keep your eyes on the road you gave Wings a raised eyebrow.  
“What’s happening Wings?”  
Samandriel started to fidget in his seat. “I have a problem, but unfortunately it is quite difficult to solve.”  
“I know how that feels. Hey, how about you tell me a little about your problem and I’ll tell you a little about mine.” You couldn’t think of a better way to ease him into your plan without pushing any blame onto your new friend.  
Your little angel’s face became red again. “Unfortunately, I cannot.” You gave him another raised eyebrow look and then shrugged. “However, I would like to know what you are doing today.”  
“I’m taking a joy ride in Dean’s car to catch some air. I was hoping to find an abandoned building to chill in. Get some time by myself.” Samandriel nodded his head. You took a deep breath before you told him the full true. You trusted Wings, but your plan was insane, to begin with.  
Samandriel didn't pick up on your hesitation, but he didn't look exactly comfortable either. He was fidgeting and glancing at you when he thought you couldn't see him, and his nervousness was slowly chipping away at your resolve to tell him the truth.  
"Actually Wings, I was looking for a building so that I could work on this new project." Samandriel gave you a sideways look. "Yeah. You see, I was reading Kevin's journal, and he had been helping Sam on this off the book project before Sam was possessed by that angel.  
"I looked into his notes, and I think I have everything it would take to free this dude named Adam." Samandriel gave you an awestruck look. He was absolutely amazed at how quick you were and how easy it was for you to work through things. " I gathered everything together I just need to find the right place. It has to be a spot where hell and earth are at their closest." You took one more breath before you said the strangest part. "I was hoping to keep this from Sam and Dean. I don't want them trying to help me. I don't know them too well, but it seems like every time they try and do something they let their selfishness get in the way."  
Samandriel gave you a shaky nod, “I will try to keep your secret.”  
He didn't say anything after that. His The two of you rode in relative silence into town so that you could scout abandoned buildings. After an hour of awkward silence, you had enough. You started messing with the stereos until you found a song you liked.You started singing and dancing as much as you could behind the wheel of the car. Eventually, you got Wings to relax again and sing a few tunes with you.  
It was surprising and cute how well he knew 2000s pop music, but he was borrowing the body of a 20 something-year-old. You knew something was still bothering him, but Wings always came off a bit jumpy to you- and you love him for it- so you didn’t push him. Which is what you said to yourself every time the doubt about telling him your plan came up.  
So during the 20-minute radio commercials.  
But the time to doubt him was over. The two of you had been minutes away from the abandoned church you had found. It was an old beautifully decorated three story church. In its prime, it was a satanic cult thinly veiled by catholic preaching. The priest would take great pride in training young women and men into being godly men only to invite them into the top of the tower and bleed them dry so that the ministers could cover themselves in the “blood of the righteous,” so their sins would be hidden from God.  
Reading the story had given you the chills, but every turn you took got you closer to the cursed building and you could feel it. There were few stores, all of which were void of people, and despite the many houses in the neighborhood, they were just as abandoned as the church. The closer you got the less you felt like singing, but you were so absorbed in your feelings that you had not noticed Samandriel’s reaction.  
That was until he turned off the radio, “Turn around [y/n].”  
“What? Why?”  
“I know where your going and I will not allow you do this”  
“Allow me? This is the only place near the bunker where I can do this.” From the look in Samandriel’s eyes, you knew there would be no arguing with him. You signed and pulled over into one of the empty gas stations. “I need to pee we can talk about this later.” Wings nodded his approval while you walked inside. You didn’t know what his problem was, but he wasn’t going to get in the way.  
So when you stopped the car and grabbed your bag from the back seat you walked in not sparing your angel a look. You found the bathroom, and locked yourself inside and pulled out Kevin’s notebook.  
If you were being honest you wanted Samandriel’s help. You had only been in the supernatural business for close to two weeks and had no idea what you were doing. But you knew that you were doing it for Kevin, it was his wish list, his notebook, and you were his friend. And no one was going to stop you. So you turned to the page on hiding from an angel, and you did what you had to do.


End file.
